if it isn't enough, then nothing is
by recalcitrance
Summary: [untuk sqchn] / "Aku positif AIDS." / Dan batinku bersedu ngilu di sepanjang konversasi ini. Kau seharusnya tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu, bukankah itu cukup?


"Aku bukan lagi pemuda yang pantas untukmu," Sasuke berujar lamat-lamat. Dan meskipun aku begitu membenci segala kasad yang tersembunyi di balik kalimat itu, wangi tubuhnya masih membuatku terpesona. Aku kepayang lagi olehnya, bahkan ketika aku mafhum bahwa di ujung malam nanti, dia ingin aku berpisah dengannya.

"Kau dengar aku, Sakura?" Sasuke memanggilku, lembut.

Oh, sayang, _blunder._ Suara baritonnya tidak akan mampu mengembalikanku pada realitas, tidak akan mampu menggerakkan logika dan intuisiku untuk turut andil di dalam konversasi menyebalkan ini. Sederet nada rendah yang dilayangkan pita suaranya hanya membuatku makin mencinta. Lihat, lihat jakunnya yang bergerak-gerak saat berbicara itu! Tampannya. Demi Tuhan dan segala entitas yang aku agungkan, aku bersumpah: dalam kamusku, definisi lelaki adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

.

* * *

 _disclaimer: Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari dibuatnya fanfiksi ini._

* * *

 _._

Namun sedetik kemudian, petir sekonyong-konyong menggelegar kuat, memekakkan lima indra dalam sekali sambar. Petir itu datang dalam wujud tiga kata paling laknat di seluruh dunia, yang diujar oleh Sasuke dengan nada yang, seolah menyiratkan paradoks, begitu kersang:

"aku positif AIDS."

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **if it isn't enough, then nothing is**_

 _ **.**_

 _teruntuk **sqchn.**_

.

* * *

.

Petir itu sontak menohok pertahananku bagai sembilu paling tajam di seluruh semesta. Aku runtuh. Akhirnya aku kembali ke atas dataran kenyataan, yang penuh fakta sejahat neraka, setelah untuk waktu yang singkat terbang bebas di awan sana bersama kejahilan dan penyangkalan-penyangkalan kosong yang aku reka sendiri. Akhirnya Tuhan ingin aku menghadapi empat huruf terkutuk itu lagi.

Faktanya, aku tidak pernah benar-benar lupa. Amplop cokelat berisi vonis dari dokter masih aku pangku di atas lutut.

"Sakura ..." dia memanggil lagi, tangannya kemudian menggenggam punggung tanganku, erat. Dan saat itu, hal pertama yang aku rasakan adalah keringat dingin yang menyelimuti jemarinya malu-malu. Aku sontak menatap wajahnya, meneliti alisnya yang menyatu, mengiba pada garis senyumnya yang luntur—ah, _persetan—_ kau tahu? Riak wajah itu menyiratkan sanitas batinnya yang sedang kolaps. Dia tampak lemah secara emosional.

Dan Tuhan tahu betapa aku membenci situasi ini.

Karena kali ini, batinku tidak cukup tangguh untuk menguatkan Sasuke kembali.

Air mata akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengalir deras dari pelupuk mataku, tanpa aku komando.

"Sakura, maafkan aku ..."

"Aku mencintaimu, bukankah itu cukup?" aku akhirnya membalas, nadaku menantang.

 _._

 _(Karena kau tahu, Sasuke-kun? Sesungguhnya bagiku, kau tak ubahnya pusat galaksi yang terus dan terus memikatku dengan gravitasi supermasifmu._

 _Aku tidak bisa begitu saja melenggang pergi darimu sesuka hati._

 _Aku milikmu. Aku patenmu. Aku untukmu._ _)_

 _._

"Kau tidak akan memperoleh anak yang sehat dariku," Sasuke langsung menyahut gusar, tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya frustrasi. " _Argh—_ persetan dengan anak yang sehat," ia melanjutkan, menggertakkan gigi. "Kau bahkan tidak akan pernah bisa berhubungan badan denganku."

Aku memutuskan untuk menunda responsku. Karena sedetik kemudian, isakan halus terdengar samar-samar dari arah rongga mulutnya.

Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya, menangis di hadapanku.

"Kau sebaiknya mulai mencari lelaki lain yang lebih baik dari aku," ia kemudian berujar lemah.

Dan aku sontak bangkit berdiri, lantas melemparkan amplop cokelat itu pada Sasuke keras. Dia menatapku bingung, namun aku tidak peduli. Aku terlewat benci dengan kalimat yang dia uarkan itu. Aku benci kegelisahan tingkat akut yang bersamayam di baliknya. Aku begitu benci ketika Uchiha Sasuke meragukan kalimat "ya, aku mau menjadi istrimu" yang aku sahutkan tepat sebelum cincin emas dia sematkan di jari manisku. Aku benci. Sangat ... benci.

Dan akhirnya, aku menyalak balik pada lelakiku itu, "Aku ingin menikahimu bukan karena aku ingin anak darimu, bukan juga karena aku ingin bersenggama denganmu!"

Maka aku berjalan menjauh, tidak sanggup membalas pandangannya yang kini aku jamin tengah menelitiku, nanar. Lututku gemetar ketika tenggorokan yang tercekat aku paksa berujar nyaring,

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke- _kun,_ bukankah itu cukup?"

Aku menelan saliva dengan gugup, kemudian melanjutkan dengan isakan kentara,

"Sayangku, mengertilah, kau bukanlah virus HIV yang menggerogoti tubuh biologismu ..."

.

* * *

.

Dan batinku bersedu ngilu di sepanjang konversasi ini.

Kau seharusnya tahu, eksistensimu hanya berteriak akan satu hal padaku: bahwa kau tak lebih dari insan yang, dengan penuh keniscayaan, memiliki cacat.

Dan aku mencintaimu dengan segala cacatmu. Dari ujung rambut hingga ke ujung kaki. Dari wajahmu yang sempurna, hingga kelaminmu yang menyimpan seribu dosa.

.

* * *

.

Maka, aku ulangi lagi,

 **"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-** _ **kun**_ **, bukankah itu cukup?"**

.

 _because if it isn't enough, then nothing is_.

.

.

 _ **fin**_

* * *

 **(A/N)**

oke! fic penuh kegajean ini akhirnya beres. fic ini untuk sis **sqchn** yang pernah aku janjikan fic oleh-oleh dari jalan-jalanku (meskipun ini sama sekali gak ada hubungannya sama jalan-jalan ;p) maafkan aku kalo gaje... :(

daaan seperti biasa, terima kasih yang sudah membaca! kesan-pesan-concrit membangun bisa banget ditulis di kolom review di bawah iniii *tunjuk-tunjuk ke bawah kek youtuber* *naon*


End file.
